Siete intentos fallidos
by ekateryn
Summary: Harry se da cuenta de que le gusta alguien pero... cómo decírselo? podrá? pq el tiempo, la gente, los estudios... todo parece ponerse en su contra y querer impedírselo... Segundo cap! Hay una alusión a RL-SS, así que si no te gusta, no lo leas.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer****:** Ninguno de los personajes que aquí salen son propiedad mía. Perteneces a la autora, J. K. Rowling y a todas las compañías asociadas esas… Escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro y si a alguien no le gusta que no lea :P

**Resumen:** Es un Harry/Hermione que salió así, sin darme cuenta, a pesar de que la pareja tampoco es de mis más mejores favoritas… Se hizo sola, casi… supongo… En fin, que os guste… y enviadme revieewwsss!!!

Declaración de objetivos

Era un día cualquiera de un mes cualquiera de un año cualquiera. Una chica castaña, que no nos es tan indiferente, se levantaba como cada mañana con los ojos casi cerrados por el sueño. Su habitación, aún más importante, era grande y compartida, muy desordenada menos por su sitio, donde las estanterías y mesas estaban llenas de libros extraños. Esta habitación, llamativa por sus colores brillantes y decididamente femeninos se encontraba en un lugar francamente inusual: un colegio de magia.

Concretamente en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Su lugar de procedencia era Londres, o quizá algún sitio muy cercano, y disfrutaba de la compañía de muchos amigos en su colegio, en el que estaba internada todo el año, menos vacaciones, claro.

De entre todos sus amigos destacaban dos, descritos ampliamente en diversos libros y más subjetivamente en el diario marrón oculto bajo la almohada de la chica castaña que nos ocupa. Uno de ellos, con el pelo muy oscuro y desordenado, de ojos verdes, gafas y una cicatriz en forma de rayo, era el centro de toda su atención, pues había entrado en la habitación decididamente femenina a despertar a la chica castaña. Ésta, a su vez, debido a que no era una persona madrugadora fulminó duramente al chico moreno que oculto por una capa de invisibilidad, la agitaba para despertarla.

- Harry, no sé que quieres, pero seguro que puede esperar.

- No, no, de verdad. Hermione, necesito que salgas, es sobre algo muy importante.

- ¿Ahora? ¿Seguro que no puede esperar? Son las – miró el reloj mágico de su mesilla –, ¡las cuatro de la mañana! ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar?

- ¡Shhh! No grites, te pueden oír.

- Harry, espera a mañana, por favor, tengo mucho sueño.

- Hermione, de verdad, de verdad que necesito alguien con quien hablar y tú eres la única en la que confío y que puede entenderme. Por favor – suplicó.

La muestra de confianza espabiló a la chica que perezosa se levantó de la cama y se escondió bajo la capa, dispuesta a hablar con el chico moreno.

Tropezó dos veces con sus propios pies bajando las escaleras, a causa de que andaba con los ojos casi cerrados, incapaz de mantenerse en pie sin ayuda. Al llegar a la sala común, vacía a esas horas de la madrugada, se derrumbó poco elegantemente sobre uno de los amplios sillones acolchados situados frente al fuego.

- Tengo sueño, Harry, así que ve al grano antes de que me quede dormida escuchándote.

- Sí, sí, a ver, ¿te gusta alguien?

La pregunta, claramente capciosa consiguió entreabrir los ojos de la chica del sillón.

- ¿Qué?

- Digo, ¿te ha gustado alguien? sentimentalmente, claro.

- Supongo, sí.

- ¿Quién?

- ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha dolido la cicatriz o has tenido pesadillas? ¿Tienes fiebre?

- No, no, Hermione, estoy bien, no es nada de eso pero… necesito ayuda.

- ¿En qué? Y al grano, Harry.

- Sí, verás, creo que me gusta alguien.

- ¿Crees?

- Bueno, estoy casi seguro.

- ¿Casi?

- Seguro del todo, ¿vale? Pero no se qué hacer ahora.

- Harry, yo, bueno, tú – titubeó la chica – saliste con Cho, ¿no? Pues, esto, lo mismo que con ella, supongo.

- ¿Tú crees? Digo, con ella no salió bien y…

- Son personas distintas así que serán historias distintas… porque son personas distintas, ¿no?

- Sí, mucho.

- ¿Es inteligente, entonces?

- ¡Cho no era tonta!

- Ya, sólo lenta, lo sé.

- Pero…

- ¿Eso era todo?

- Sí… ¡No!

- ¿Qué más?

- ¿Vas a ir a Hogsmeade este sábado?

- Claro

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

- Claro. Como siempre, avisa a Ron antes de que se le olvide. Buenas noches, Harry - y subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación decididamente femenina donde el diario marrón escondido bajo la almohada esperaba a que su dueña cayese de nuevo dormida, sin percatarse de la mirada asombrada, perpleja y confusa del chico que dejaba detrás.

Un poco más tarde, en una habitación mucho más desordenada, llena de revistas de escobas y pelotas de quidditch, con un aire decididamente masculino, donde se oían los ronquidos de cuatro chicos en un coro claramente no celestial, el mismo chico moreno se quitaba la capa de invisibilidad e intentaba despertar a uno de los chicos que dormían profundamente en una de las cinco camas.

- Ron, despierta – le agitó bruscamente, consciente del profundo sueño de su amigo.

Su amigo, también amigo de la chica castaña, era pelirrojo, con los ojos azules y muy alto, al contrario que el chico moreno, más bien bajito. Se había desarrollado rápidamente al entrar en la adolescencia y, como decía normalmente su mejor amiga, tenía un don para encontrar cosas irrompibles y romperlas.

La torpeza siempre conocida dentro de su casa, Gryffindor, se demostraba por el montón de cosas rotas que se almacenaban en su baúl, un poco abierto pues no era posible cerrarlo del todo. Tenía una lista de personas a las que debía favores, como hacer sus detenciones o realizar sus tareas, así como comprarles ingredientes en días en los que no había visita o, simplemente, hacer recados, porque les había roto algo. Como no nadaba en dinero, tampoco que quisiese, mucho, había tenido que inventar una forma de pagar los destrozos. Aunque en realidad lo había inventado su amiga, harta de oírle disculparse arrepentido tras un accidente.

- ¡Ron! ¡Despierta! – casi gritó su amigo, despertándole, al menos un poco.

- ¿Qué? ¿Harry? – dijo con voz pastosa por el sueño.

- Sí, Harry. He hablado con Hermione y necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Le ha pasado algo? – vio como negaba con la cabeza el moreno -, ¿Te duele la cicatriz? ¿Has tenido pesadillas?

- ¡No! ¿Por qué todos preguntáis eso?

- ¿Qué pasa? Es muy pronto, ¿puedo dormir cinco minutos más?

- Oh, por favor, necesito alguien con quién hablar y tú eres el único en el que confío y que puede entenderme.

El pelirrojo, enternecido por la estampa de su amigo mirándole suplicante y las palabras en las que demostraba la confianza que le tenía, consiguió sentarse, de manera desgarbada y todavía somnolienta, y apoyarse contra la cabecera de la cama.

- Corre las cortinas y cuéntame qué pasa.

Una vez hecho lo que le había mandado se sentó rápidamente frente a su amigo, dejando a un lado la capa de invisibilidad de la que no se había separado en todo el tiempo.

- ¿Te gusta alguien? – a la pregunta su amigo enrojeció profundamente y abrió exageradamente los ojos.

- ¿Qué? – escupió.

- ¿Te gusta alguien?

- ¿En plan novia? ¿o menos formal?

- Lo que sea.

- Es que cambia, Harry. A mí me gustan todas

- Ya – dejó que la ironía se filtrase a su voz.

- Bueno, casi. Pero para novia…

- ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta alguien o no?

- Sí – confesó bajando la mirada.

- ¿Quién?

- Harry… ¿a qué viene esto? ¿es necesario?

- Bueno… me gusta alguien.

- Eso ya lo he deducido, amigo.

- Pero tengo un problema… No se cómo decírselo.

- Harry… no me he declarado a nadie, por si lo has olvidado. Sé menos de esto que tú.

- Pero… tú podrías ayudarme, ¿no? A estar a solas con ella.

- ¿Prepararle una encerrona? Esto… Harry… ¿Quieres que sea tu novia o algo parecido a lo de Cho'

- Novia, novia – confirmó sacudiendo la cabeza – pero no sería una encerrona… Sería más bien manejar las circunstancias a favor…

- Sí, bueno, ¿qué hora es?

- Son las seis. Podemos planearlo ya, ¿no?

- Supongo porque no me vas a dejar dormir. ¿Quién es la chica?

- Bueno… es raro decirte esto…

- Déjame que adivine… ¿Hermione?

- Sí pero, ¿cómo?

- Era predecible. Todos caemos antes o después.

- ¿Todos? ¿Quién…? ¿Tú?

- Cuarto año. Y sí, todos. Lo tienes difícil, amigo.

- Pero nadie…

- Saboteo. Nos sabotearon a todos.

- ¿Quién?

- No lo sé. Pero sólo puedo ser deliberado. No puede haber tantos problemas en una sola semana. Espero que a ti te vaya mejor – terminó con una amplia sonrisa.

- Pero tú ya no…

- No. Ya no.

- Entonces…

- ¡Harry! Cuando esté preparado te lo diré… pero…

- Sí, claro, pues ¿qué sugieres?

Ya está, primer capítulo listo. Nueva historia!!! Pos eso, os stá gustando?? espero que sí, pq sino no publicaré muxo… es cortita, aviso…

1 bss!!!

ekateryn


	2. Saboteadores

**_Primer día_**

Hermione había salido con prisa de su habitación, cargando a la espalda una mochila llena de libros y varios pergaminos de apuntes en las manos, dispuesta a terminar un ensayo de pociones que tenían que entregar dentro de una semana en el desayuno.

Sólo le faltaba la conclusión pero se le estaba resistiendo. Saludó con una sonrisa a Seamos Finnigan y Dean Thomas, los dos sentados en el sofá discutiendo sobre qué deporte era el mejor, si el quidditch o el fútbol. Los chicos le devolvieron el saludo y le gritaron mientras salía que reservase cinco sitios a su lado para el desayuno.

- ¡Claro! – respondió ella también a gritos -, ¿dónde siempre?

- Sí.

Así que, con el encargo hecho, trotó en el camino hacia el Gran Comedor con una sonrisa. Era domingo y esperaba recibir cartas de varios amigos y de sus padres. Le llegaban todas en un mismo paquete, pues, para que no se descubriera su secreto, había dicho a sus amigos que enviasen las cartas a su casa, que sus padres se encargarían de hacérselas llegar.

Los domingos también recibía carta de Vícktor, contándole todo sobre sus entrenamientos y sus avances en los partidos. Se habían unido mucho en los tres años que llevaban como amigos y se contaban todos los problemas y secretos. Ahora, con el permiso de sus padres veraneaban juntos en una playa de España, donde tenían amigos y esperaba la novia de él, bruja, claro. Eran casi como hermanos y como tales se mantenían en contacto continuo.

- ¡Hola Ginny! ¿Ya ha llegado algo para mí?

- No, aún no ha llegado ninguna lechuza, salvo para Malfoy, pero creo que era correo interno, ya sabes.

- Sí, pasa de vez en cuando… ¿crees que tenga novia oculta? – la pasión por las historias de amor trágicas enternecían su corazón y no podía dejar de pensar que el rubio, con su expresión imperturbable y sus ojos grises era el prototipo de héroe trágico.

- Sería…

- ¡Hermione! – la voz de Harry interrumpió a Ginny mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica castaña.

- ¡Harry! ¿Cómo se ha levantado el bello durmiente? – preguntó de buen humor.

- Mejor desde que te he visto – por un momento la expresión asombrada de Ginny y las mejillas sonrojadas de Hermione le hicieron creer que había cometido un error.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó una voz madura tras él - ¡Cada vez te pareces más a tu padre!

- ¡Remus! – los tres chicos se levantaron precipitadamente de la mesa, dejando las palabras del moreno para un posterior análisis.

- Hola chicos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eres el nuevo profesor de defensa? – preguntó con ansiedad Hermione –. ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo?

- Vengo de visita, un favor de sustitución. No soy el nuevo profesor de Defensa, al menos no permanentemente y, no, no voy a quedarme mucho tiempo, sólo una semana, creo. El nuevo profesor ha tenido un percance y no va a poder llegar a tiempo, ya sabéis, una reunión familiar y una tía enferma – explicó diciéndoles en clave que se debía a que en una reunión de la Orden del Fénix le habían asignado una misión fuera de Inglaterra.

- Pensé que con la muerte del abuelo no habría más problemas – comentó Hermione pareciendo indiferente y haciendo referencia a la muerte de Voldemort, acaecida el curso anterior, durante una semana infernal en la cual habían sido capturados y torturados los tres componentes del Trío. Aún estaba débil a causa de las maldiciones recibidas pero odiaba que la sobreprotegiesen más de lo necesario, así que había hecho costumbre escaparse al lago todas las tardes de los miércoles, que las tenían libres.

- Aún quedan los nietos, recordadlo.  Bueno, me voy, que aún tengo que llegar a la mesa de profesores y salir vivo de una conversación con vuestro profesor de Pociones – dijo alejándose.

- Seguro… Snape va a comérselo por habernos dicho tanto – se compadeció el moreno, consiguiendo que las dos chicas que le habían oído se echasen a reír - ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que Remus os caía bien…

- Harry, querido – le dijo Hermione sin darse cuenta de que el color rojo inundaba las mejillas de su interlocutor ante el cariñoso apelativo – Estamos seguras de que se comerá a Remus – le guiñó un ojo a Ginny, que reprimió las carcajadas tapándose la boca con la mano – pero no creo que él se queje – terminó dándole golpecitos conmiserativos en el hombro.

La comprensión de a qué se refería su amiga llegó lentamente y, cuando la asumió se volvió rápidamente hacia la mesa de profesores, observando a la pareja atentamente, intentando comprobar que lo que creía no era cierto. Sin embargo vio las mejillas de su antiguo profesor ruborizadas y un brillo inusual en los ojos de su profesor de pociones, lo que le confirmó sus peores temores.

- ¡No puede ser! – dijo horrorizado.

- A mi me parece bien, Harry…

- Sí, ¡es tan romántico! – asintió la pelirroja mirando soñadora a las puertas del comedor, por donde entraba  Dean Thomas con una camiseta del Manchester United.

- ¿Romántico? ¿Snape? – preguntó cada vez más asustado.

- No, tonto, que estén juntos – corrigió la castaña ojeando divertida a su amiga.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No sería mejor que acabase con, no sé, Flitwick? Al menos no sería… eso… Snape.

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué tienes con el pobre hombre? ¿No has visto como le está cambiando el amor? Es algo precioso.

- ¿Precioso? ¡Es Snape!

- ¿Algo que deba decirme, Potter? – oyó la voz susurrante y sombría de su profesor de pociones, y se sobresaltó, dándose la vuelta con rapidez y maldiciéndose por haber bajado la guardia.

- No, profesor, sólo…

- Comentábamos las propiedades de las mandrágoras en las pociones revitalizadoras, profesor – intervino su amiga castaña rápidamente.

- No creo haberle preguntado a usted, señorita Granger, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. No vuelva a hablar de mí, Potter – advirtió frunciendo el ceño.

- No, profesor – cedió sumiso, mirando cómo se alejaba - ¿Qué es lo que se supone le ha cambiado el amor, eh? – masculló cuando ya no podía oírle – ¡Sigue siendo el mismo cretino grasiento!

- ¡Harry! ¡No hables mal de un profesor! ¡Y menos si es la pareja del profesor Lupin! Además, antes nos habría bajado quince puntos por mi interrupción… Ahora es como un trozo de pan.

- De chocolate, mejor – intervino la pelirroja sin dejar de mirar a Dean, que seguía discutiendo con su amigo Seamos al lado de Ron, que estaba devorando su desayuno –, recuerda que es la pareja de Remus – comentó con una sonrisa, haciendo que su amiga estallase en carcajadas.

La risa de su amiga, clara y cantarina, tuvo el efecto de hacer enrojecer al chico de ojos verdes, que la miró encantado, pensando en lo apetecible que parecían los labios de la chica, que tenía formando una sonrisa divertida.

Se quedó embobado, mirándola fascinado, hasta que se dio cuenta de la mirada divertida de la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, que había despegado sus ojos de la figura de Dean y la había puesto sobre él. Evitó las miradas de las dos chicas, aunque sólo una sabía porqué.

- Harry, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Emm…

- Tiene práctica de Quidditch con el equipo. Y tú tienes que terminar la composición de Transformaciones.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Es para el martes!

- ¿Y? Es mejor prepararlo con tiempo.

- Ella tiene razón amigo – intervino cortando de raíz la naciente discusión de sus dos amigos –. Si no te importa, iré a terminar luego mi tarea contigo.

- Claro que no me importa – asintió ella con una gran sonrisa y con una mirada satisfecha al ver que el moreno estaba de su lado – Aunque – continuó con una mueca de confusión - ¿seguro que quieres venir a la biblioteca? Sólo estaremos Ron, si quiere, y yo.

- Y Draco – las palabras de la chica pelirroja, que se había mantenido en silencio, perturbaron la mirada del chico.

- ¿Quién?

- Malfoy. Va siempre a molestar – se quejó la chica castaña, fulminando con los ojos a la pelirroja y enrojeciendo levemente.

El sonrojo de su amada le hizo temer lo peor e, inconscientemente, apretó los puños con fuerza, conteniéndose a sí mismo para no empezar una pelea primitiva con su rival. Los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y el dolor de sus uñas clavándose en su piel le hicieron reaccionar. Respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse, mirando a la chica castaña, que recogía sus cosas ajena a lo que sus acciones provocaban.

Una sonrisa brillante que le dedicó, únicamente para él, le reconcilió con el mundo, aunque no llegó a tanto con el pensamiento de que el rubio Slytherin, su más odiado enemigo, también fuese su rival en la conquista del corazón de su amiga.

Se sintió pesado, como si una carga mayor de la que podía soportar hubiese sido descargada sobre sus hombros, y se hundió en el banco, apoyando la cabeza entre sus brazos con agotamiento. Unos minutos frente a ella, sin decirle nada, sin mostrarle sus sentimientos, habían hecho mella en su ánimo y habían nublado su horizonte.

Sus sonrisas, luminosas, claras, dulces, preciosas, eran, ahora, el único alimento que necesitaba… ¡y le esperaban horas si ella! Interrumpió sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de qué es lo que estaba pensando, y dirigió una mirada aviesa, susceptible, a la mesa de profesores, donde, al cruzarse con los ojos del director, vio ese brillito divertido que le ponía los nervios de punta. Se le erizó la piel al darse cuenta de que podía haber estado espiando en su intimidad y se levantó bruscamente, intentando salir del campo de acción del malintencionado abuelete.

- Voy a por la escoba – se justificó ante la mirada extrañada de los dos pelirrojos que se sentaban cerca suyo, y sin más, salió en dirección a su sala común, alejando todo pensamiento sobre su amiga de su mente por su propia seguridad.

Salió del comedor sintiendo los ojos azulinos del anciano clavados en su espalda y comprendió que, con legilimancia o sin ella, sabía qué había pasado por su mente. Subió a su dormitorio y cogiendo una foto de Hermione, en la que salía abrazándole por sorpresa, uno de esos últimos días de su quinto curso, cuando sólo ella le animaba, se acurrucó sobre la colcha, pensando en lo bonita que estaba hoy su chica…

¡Un momento!

¿SU chica?

Oh, sí, su chica, se respondió a sí mismo. Suya… era una palabra preciosa, concluyó, desde ese momento su palabra favorita. Pensó en escribirla en algún sitio… pero se dio cuenta de que si se enteraba su mejor amigo, no dejaría de burlarse ni aunque el infierno se congelase.

- Mía – suspiró soñador, abrazando la foto.

Viéndose desde otra perspectiva le pareció un poco ridícula su postura, acurrucado con una foto entre sus manos, protegiéndola, pero el sólo pensar en la chica castaña asociada a un posesivo le hizo ronronear de contento.

Se frotó contra las sábanas y luchó contra el impulso de transformarse. Desde que había conseguido terminar una transformación, su lado animal parecía tener más fuerza… Suya… A ella le gustaban los gatos… los felinos… él era un felino… así que tenía que gustarle… razonó con una sonrisa satisfecha. Y antes de que se diese cuenta, se había transformado. Ahora acurrucada y ronroneante, se encontraba una pantera, lánguida y relajada, con un pelaje negro y suave y unos ojos verdes con pupilas alargadas y adaptadas a la oscuridad.

Bajó de la cama con tranquilidad y se tumbó a los pies, consciente de que, pese a la comodidad de su cama, si alguien la veía ahí podía escandalizarse. No le apetecía regresar a su forma humana y aún quedaba tiempo antes de que empezase la práctica… ¿qué podía hacer?

Captó un olor conocido y aguzó el oído pues no hacía mucho que había averiguado que la habitación de las chicas de su curso era contigua a la suya, aunque su acceso fuera por otra escalera.

- Lav, de verdad, no te miento, he visto cómo la miraba y…

- ¿Por qué ella? Lo tiene siempre todo, estoy harta…

- Oh, no te quejes. Has arruinado todas sus declaraciones, ¿por qué no la dejas disfrutar de una? – Harry contuvo la respiración, sobresaltado.

- ¿Una? ¿La de Draco Malfoy? – bufó llamando la atención de la pantera, que se había quedado paralizada al descubrir al famoso saboteador –. No voy a dejar que uno de los solteros más codiciados de Hogwarts quede en sus zarpas – Harry nop pudo evitar pensar en la ironía que encerraban sus palabras, pues las dulces manos de su amada eran todo menos…

- …Harry? – se había perdido parte de la conversación, se lamentó - ¿Otro más? ¡No la soporto!

- Pero ¿por qué? No ha tenido nunca novio por tu culpa, y nunca nos ha heho daño intencionadamente, ¿por qué no podemos dejarla en paz? – decidió que sería más amable con Parvati, pues supuso que sería ella quien intentaba hacer recapacitar a Lavender Brown, Lav para los amigos.

- ¡Porque no!

- Pero…

- Ni Harry Potter ni Draco Malfoy. Ninguno de esos dos llegará a decir una palabra sobre lo que sienten a la sabelotodo, ¿entendido?

- Pero…

- ¡Pero nada! Haremos como siempre – ordenó dando por terminada la conversación y saliendo del cuarto con ruido, dejando atrás a una pensativa pantera y a una llorosa joven.

El chico, transformado, decidió que desbarataría los planes de la maliciosa chica y evitaría que Parvati, que parecía llorar en su habitación, tuviese que hacer algo en contra de sus principios. Incluso si para lograr lo primero era necesario hablar con Draco Malfoy. Nunca dejaría que su Hermione se quedara sin probar algo, aun si ese algo era con un Malfoy, aunque esperaba que le rechazase, a ser posible tajantemente…

**En otro lugar…**

- Así que es cierto – una chica pelirroja se inclinaba conspiradora hablando en susurros con su hermano.

- Ajá, como un estúpido – se burló, callándose inmediatamente al ver la mirada amenazadora de su hermana brillando en la casi penumbra de la habitación en la que se habían infiltrado –, digo, como un loco, ya sabes, muy romántico y eso, ¿no?

- Más te vale.

- Pero no va a lograrlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es demasiado tímido.

- No lo es.

- ¿Te recuerdo a Cho Chang? Tardó casi dos años en armarse de valor para declararse. Como tarde lo mismo con Hermione…

- Si sólo fuese eso lo que me preocupase…

- ¿Qué? ¿Hay algún problema?

- Uno. Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué? El cretino arrogante ni siquiera lo sabe.

- No es necesario que lo sepa, torpe. Creo que está enamorado de Hermione – reconoció en un suspiro de derrota.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

- No empieces, Ronald. Me da miedo de que se le adelante. Podría perderla si no se da prisa.

- ¿Le gusta?

- Lleva cuatro años deseando un novio, Ron, y desde hace un tiempo Malfoy va a estudiar a la biblioteca y últimamente hablan mucho. Incluso le llama Draco y le defiende si le insulto en la habitación.

- ¿Qué? – casi gritó alarmado –. Hay que evitarlo.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó desesperada -, ¿con un hechizo repelente? – se burló sarcástica.

- Mmmmhhh – la mueca de su hermano le indicó que lo estaba considerando, por lo que le pegó en la cabeza, suavemente, claro. Solamente para lograr una reacción visible.

- No seas torpe – siseó.

- Pero…- se quejó.

- Hay que darle un empujoncito a Harry y limitar las oportunidades de Malfoy, ya pensaremos luego cómo.

- Y hay que ocuparse de los saboteadores – recordó el chico frotándose el lugar del golpe.

- ¿Saboteadores? Ya entiendo…

**N/A:** Qué tal????? va bien????? lo publico hoy xq mñn m voy de vacas y vete tú a saber durante cuanto tiempo no podré publicar… La verdad es que mis capítulos son cortitos pero asi me llega antes la inspiración… o preferís que sean más largos pero tarde más? eso como queráis, vosotros escribidme para decírmelo, que vuestros deseos… 1 bso a tods los que me lean y…

**Ana María**: (o **amsp14**) como ves ya se ha revelado la identidad del saboteador, ¿no? aunque creo que nadie, o muy pocos, os lo esperabais (toy orgullosa y to). Me alegro que te guste mi historia, a ver si con este capítulo no te decepciono, sígueme escribiendo, eh?? Por cierto, me encantó tu historia, la de _Matrimonio por ¿conveniencia?_ y, en cuanto encuentre tiempo, te prometo que te dejo un review :'( (no tno tmpo, patético). Bsoos

**Claudio-Potter**: Muchas gracias!!! (me sonrojo) con lectores así… dan ganas de seguir, eso seguro!!! Gracias, de verdad… me emocioné y todo… Te digo lo mismo que a amsp14, en cuanto tenga tiempo… Lo prometo, pq aunque sólo me he leído la del Entrenamiento Especial, me pareció muy original!!! Muxos bssss y sigue escribiendo que me has dejado en vilo!!!!

**Ro****-Hermione**: Gracias x el review!!! Es pronto?? No estoy segura, ya que he visto algunas autoras que actualizan cada dos días… en fin… se hace lo que se puede… Espero que te haya gustado!!!!

**Shiuling**: Holaa! Espero que también te divirtieras con este capítulo… A ver si te animas a escribir algo de HP!!! Me encantaron tus historias de CCS… aunque hace bastante que ni me leo el comic, me han entrado ganas de releerlo… XD un desastre, lo se !


End file.
